Nombre Hermoso
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: .:SongFic:. Te llamare las veces que haga falta... Así que despierta.... Recién me di cuenta de cuán hermoso es tu nombre. .:LavixAllen:.


Nombre Hermoso.

--- Song-fic ----

_**Cuando en verdad quería llorar, las lágrimas no querían salir.**_

Ahí estaba, sentado junto a ésa cama, en ésa habitación, esperando por algo que ya casi nadie tenía fe que sucedería, ¿quien se iba a imaginar que aquello iba a pasar?... si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo…

_T__enía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no podía… ¿por qué?_

- Lavi – fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

_**Muerdo mis labios en una blanca noche.**_

¿¡Por qué era tan idiota!?... ¿por qué le había dejado ir?... tenía tanta rabia, tanta dolor acumulado que no podía dejarlo salir, no frente a él, no ahora… no cuando el no despertaba… Miro por la ventana, la luna tan blanca y hermosa también velaba por la persona que no despertaba en esa habitación.

_T__enía tantas ganas de llorar pero no podía… ¿por qué?... reprimo estos sentimientos, muerdo mis labios para no dejarlos ir._

_**Con el cuerpo lleno de tubos.**_

Ahí lo podía ver, durmiendo en aquella habitación, con sondas en sus brazos, con una maquina que le apoyaba a respirar, con aquel sonido latente que su corazón aun reaccionaba, su rostro más pálido de lo normal, en aquel rostro no había sonrisa alguna, el parche de su ojo derecho reemplazado por una gaza, su bandana reemplazada por las abundantes vendas… sus verdes ojos ocultos tras sus parpados… ¿Por qué no despertaba aún?

_**Ya veo, estas un poco cansado y por eso duermes.**_

- Lavi… despierta… Lavi – su voz ya no parecía suya, estaba tan ronca por llamarlo tanto, pero él no respondía.

_**La Respuesta más triste de este mundo.**_

_T__enía tantas ganas de llorar pero no podía… ¿por qué?_

_**Una negra sombra que no puede sentir tristeza.**_

- Lavi… -

Aquella pelea volvía a su mente, Lavi había perdido su inocencia, por lo cual no era su deber estar en ese lugar, pero lo estaba… por ellos… por él…

Lavi ya no era un exorcista, pero tampoco había dejado de serlo, Lavi era simplemente alguien especial… había renunciado a ser el sucesor de lo bookman por ellos, decía que no podía dejar aquel registro porque había comenzado a ser parte del él, panda nunca lo entendió, sin embargo le dejo quedar, le dejo ser el registro 49 eternamente… siempre Lavi.

Su inocencia aun no se había recuperado, sin embargo no podía ser un simple buscador como los demás, Lavi había pasado a ser miembro de una nueva escuadra, su uniforme lo diferenciaba de todos… nadie sabía que significaba aquellos colores, solo él y kumoi… Su uniforme antes negro había pasado a ser verde y los adornos eran de color plomo… no podía portar los colores de un exorcista porque ya no era uno, no podía defenderse si alguien le atacaba… aun lo recordaba… aquel día…

_- Moyashiiiii~ - sintió un peso sobre si._

_- ¡ES ALLEN!... ¿eh?... ¿Lavi Y esas ropas? – preguntó al fijarse en el nuevo traje que traía, igual al anterior pero con diferentes colores._

_- ¿te gusta__? ¿Cómo me quedan? bien cierto que si, ¿cierto? – decía con estrellas en sus ojos. Allen solo pudo reír ante la actitud de su amigo._

_- claro, pero que significan –_

_- oh eso… es un secreto – dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_**Llamé tu nombre con voz ronca**__**…**_

_- ¡¡LAVI!!__ - podía ver como lentamente caía… su ropas llenas de sangre, la luz de sus ojos apagándose… _

_**Y resonó **__**inútilmente.**_

El peliblanco se despertó sobresaltado, seguía en esa misma habitación, nadie le había logrado sacar de ese lugar.

- Otra vez ese sueño… no, ese recuerdo – se decía así mismo. Miró nuevamente al pelirrojo quien aún no despertaba… tomó una de sus manos con cuidado, estaba fría, la cubrió con sus dos manos… - Lavi despierta por favor… - llevo aquella mano a su frente, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

_**Ah, si hubiera un hechizo que detuviera las agujas del reloj.**_

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya… ¿dos días?, ¿tres?… ¿una semana?… ¿dos?, cinco semanas y aun no despertaba… ¿por qué el tiempo tenía que pasar tan rápido?... quería detenerlo como lo hacía Miranda… quería regresar el tiempo y verlo sonreír otra vez.

- si solo fuera más fuerte… te hubiera salvado… Lavi… Lavi… -

_**Ah, a pesar de que podría cortar estas inútiles manos.**_

Miro aquellas manos impotente, una negra… su promesa para los Akumas, una blanca para los humanos… ambas para los seres que quería… pero ¿¡Por qué no habían salvado a Lavi!? ¿Porque aquellas manos no le habían ayudado?, ¿por qué…?

Surcos de lagrimas bajan por su rostro, ya no podía mas, quería abrasarlo, repetirle cuanto le amaba, besarlo como antes, reír juntos, ser ellos, solo quería verlo sonreír una vez más… solo eso, le quería ver despierto…

- Lavi, despierta por favor – fue su inútil suplica.

_**El mundo sigue dando vueltas para los dos.**_

Sus amigos… ellos también estaban tristes, pero no podían entender porque su dolor era tan grande, ellos no podían entenderlo, ni el mismo podía hacerlo… pero sentía que su corazón pronto se partiría en dos… Kanda había ido de vez en cuando para saber cómo seguía el pelirrojo, él a diferencia de Lavi había decidido mantenerse al margen al no haber repuesto su inocencia aun, tal vez Lavi debió haber hecho lo mismo y esperar a que su inocencia fuera restaurada, pero decía que no podía mantenerse quieto… después de unos días Kanda le había dicho que lo dejara, que no iba a despertar, ¿cómo podía ese idiota decir eso?... pero después lo entendió, esas palabras no se las decía Kanda a él, se las decía a sí mismo para no sufrir por el conejo pelirrojo que no despertaba.

- eres un tonto Ba-Kanda – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Leenali y Krory iban de vez en cuando a verlo, para ambos Lavi había sido una fuente de apoyo incondicional, para ellos Lavi también era especial… sin embargo ambos habían perdido ya la esperanza de ver despierto una vez más al pelirrojo… ahora solo iban a esa habitación para tratar de sacarlo, que se estaba enfermando por estar siempre en ese lugar… ellos no podían entenderlo, si él dejaba ese cuarto moriría de pena, si dejaba a Lavi solo, sería abandonarlo por una segunda vez…

- Lavi… despierta – susurro inútilmente.

_**Estamos los dos solos en este mundo,**_

_- __¡Allen! – Lavi corría a su encuentro cuando había regresado de una misión._

_- Moyashiii correeee~ – decía un alegre Lavi mientras lo sacaba a rastras de los comedores – Yuu me quiere matar, escóndeme – _

_**Tanto que podemos escuchar nuestros latidos.**_

_- Allen, Panda me ha vuelto a pegar – decía con los ojos llorosos, pero con una hermosa sonrisa._

_- Alllen… te amo… - un susurro…_

- ¡Basta! - ¿Por qué sus recuerdo le atormentaban?, tomo una de sus manos y la llevó a su rostro, como cuando él lo hacía cuando se encontraba a solas.

_**Estos dedos que tocaron débilmente,**_

- ¿eh? – se levanto sobresaltado, sintió un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Lavi, miró al pelirrojo, pero nada…

… nada…

_**Hacen que sea sensible la más pequeña señal.**_

- Lavi… despierta… regresa conmigo – decía, pero nadie le respondió.

_**De esta forma con el sonido de tu corazón.**_

El siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus amigos, nunca se imagino que los sentimientos por uno de ellos estaban lejanos a la amistad, a Leenali siempre la consideró como una hermana, por eso siempre trato de protegerla, en un principio había pensado que le gustaba, por eso nunca logró ver lo que sentía por Lavi… por eso nunca vio su dolor cuando prestaba toda su atención a Leenali… Kanda era como el típico primo a quien no aguantabas por más de 5 minutos si ponerse a discutir… y Lavi era su mejor amigo… ¿Pero por qué era al único que no consideraba como algo familiar, si le quería igual o más que los demás?... por alguna razón nunca quiso verlo como un hermano, tampoco como un primo… ¿acaso era tan egoísta como para no quererlo por completo en su mundo?... después descubrió el porqué…

_**Debí haber vivo más atento a él.**_

Nunca supe cuánto daño te hacía con mis gestos, por mostrarme más preocupado por los demás, por preguntar más por los demás que por ti... ¿cuántas veces lloraste a solas Lavi?... ¿cuántas veces sufriste por mi estúpida indiferencia?... si no hubiera sido por Rio quizás nunca me hubiera percatado, porque era un completo idiota…

_**Ah, sonreías ocultando tus sentimientos ¿verdad?**_

Tu sonrisas las que más amo, son también las que más odio… porqué ellas me ocultan como era que te sentías en realidad… porque por ellas no pude entender varías cosas, hasta que ya fue tarde, hasta que te tuve que ver llorar para comprender que no eras solo felicidad como la mayoría podría llegar a pensar.

- _¿tú qué piensas Lavi? –_

_- mmm… pues, que si Kumoi se entera te hará pedazos – una gran sonrisa era muestra de su broma._

_- iiiuuu, ni me lo recuerdes… ¿pero crees que realmente me guste Leenali? –_

_- no sabría decírtelo Allen, si tu corazón dice que es así, lo más probable es que sea verdad – seguía sonriendo… pero aquella sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos...- el amor es diferente para cada persona, cada uno lo siente de forma distinta y lo ve de manera d_iferente, ¿entiendes? _… algunos piensan que el callar aquello es lo mejor… -_

_- ¿callarlo? ¿__por qué? –_

_- unos por cobardes, otros porque saben que no les aman y resto porque simplemente no quieren enamorarse –_

_- gracias Lavi – _

_- No hay de que, para algo están los amigos… - aquella sonrisa estaba ahí nuevamente._

_**Ah, es mi castigo por no haber prestado atención.**_

_Y a pesar de todo había algo que no me convencía, mi cabeza era un caos, porque cuando pensaba en ella como algo más que una amiga la imagen de Lavi venía a mi mente… __por eso fui a ver a Rio, el podría ayudarme a entender todo esto._

_- Tú no amas a Lenaali Allen – dijo el hombre simplemente, ambos estaban en uno de los mesones de la cafetería. Al oír esas palabras sintió un gran alivio, pero… ¿Por qué?_

_- eso me tranquiliza… aunque aun no entiendo el porqué… - Rio lo miró serio, ¿era adecuado decirle lo que creía…?_

_- porque te gusta otra persona –_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo impresionado – no lo creo, me hubiera dado cuenta –_

_- no Allen, porque tienes tus sentimientos confundidos, le ves como un amigo, pero sabes que le quieres como algo más… y por eso mismo no le das para que sea un sentimiento familiar –_

_- no te entiendo –_

_- ¿Qué es Kanda para ti? – _

_- ¡¡AHH!! ¡¡A MI NO ME GUSTA ESE CRETINO!! – muchos lo voltearon a ver extrañado por el grito y el contenido de este._

_- cálmate Allen y solo contesta –_

_- el cretino ese lo considero como un primo… es igual de odioso que uno - dijo con un montón de venas en la cara, el científico rio interiormente por eso._

_- ¿Leenali? –_

_- una hermana –_

_- ¿Krory? –_

_- mmm… supongo como un tío – dijo con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Miranda? – _

_- una madre… ¿por qué preguntas eso? –_

_- ya voy a eso… ¿Kumoi? –_

_- eehh… como un tío muy loco – _

_- ¿yo? –_

_- como mi hermano mayor – dijo alegre el peliblanco, aquella afirmación alegró a Rio._

_- ¿y Lavi? –_

_- …. – silencio, ¿por qué dudaba en responder? – mi mejor amigo… -_

_- ahí tienes tu respuesta Allen – _

_- ¿Qué? –_

_- Lavi es a quien deberías considerar como un familiar, tu hermano, ¿pero un mejor amigo?... ¿por qué no lo consideras como alguien te tu familia, si no como un extraño? – Allen lo miró impresionado y se sumió en sus pensamientos. No se percató de la figura que se acercaba con una sonrisa a ellos._

_- Alle—habló, pero calló de manera inmediata ante lo que escuchó y su eterna sonrisa desapareció._

_- No puedo considerar a Lavi como alguien de mi familia – su voz se escucho firme, lo que hirió aun más el corazón de aquel pelirrojo…_

_- lamento si te moleste Allen – fue solo un susurró que ambos escucharon, Allen alarmado se volteó sólo para ver como una melena pelirroja abandonaba el comedor de manera apresurada. _

_**El mundo sigue dando vueltas para los dos.**_

- Lavi… ¿Qué sentiste ese día con aquellas palabras?, nunca me atreví a preguntarte… era demasiado cobarde… - miró la tranquila figura del pelirrojo que no se movía, acercó su rostro al de su pareja para depositar un beso en sus resecos labios, pronto una de sus manos se dirigió a correr uno de los mechones rojos que se había movido al rostro del conejo.

_- ¡Lavi! – __Nada, le había perdido de vista – ¡Lavi! – su corazón estaba oprimido, tenia tanto miedo, no era lo que quería decir… en realidad si lo era, Lavi no podía ser alguien de su familia, no podía aceptarlo… llegó frente a la biblioteca donde abrió la puerta de manera acelerada, en un rincón Lavi lloraba, sus manos en su rostro, oculto en un oscuro rincón… ahí lo entendió… - No puedo considerarte como alguien de mi familia porque… - Lavi al oír su voz le miró asustado, por sus ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas, Allen comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar frente a él – eres algo mucho más especial para mi… - llevo una mano al rostro del pelirrojo quien le veía impresionado – No puedo considerar a la persona que amo como algo sanguíneo a mí… -_

_- Allen… - un susurro._

_- te amo Lavi… -_

_- Allen… te amo – un susurro, dos sonrisas, un beso para sellar aquella declaración._

_**De manera que no nos separemos,**_

- no me dejes acá Lavi… te amo – un susurro, silencio, no había respuesta, lagrimas de tristeza no tardan en hacer aparición.

_**Tanto que no podamos respirar.**_

- Lavi… Lavi… Lavi… -

- Lavi -

- Lavi… despierta… -

- Lavi… abre los ojos… -

_**Te llamare las veces que haga falta, tu nombre.**_

- Lavi por favor regresa… -

- Te amo Lavi – tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó a sus labios – Lavi – un susurro.

_**Así que despierta, por favor.**_

- Despierta, por favor –

_**Recién me di cuenta de cuán hermoso es tu nombre.**_

- Lavi… - lagrimas que no le dejaban – te lo suplico regresa – llevo aquella mano a su frente.

- Allen… – una voz que conocía pero no era la que quería escuchar… dirigió su mirada inexpresiva a la puerta.

- Allen… él… él no va a despertar – no quería oírlos…

_Callen…_

- Allen debes avanzar, es hora de dejarle atrás – otra voz, otra que no era la que deseaba oír.

_¡Callen!_

_**El mundo sigue dando vueltas para los dos.**_

- Leenali, Krory… váyanse por favor – volvió a posar su mirada sobre la persona que más quería escuchar, ver sonreír, verlo jugar, verlo correr…

_**Estamos los dos solos en este mundo,**_

- ¡Allen no puedes seguir así! – fue el reclamo de la muchacha.

- ¡Fuera los dos de aquí! – explotó el peliblanco.

- Allen no nos hagas esto, ¿crees que Lavi querría esto? – el joven la miró alarmado… ¿Cómo se atrevía hablar de Lavi como si hubiera muerto?

- Largo – dijo furioso.

- Al-

- déjenlo, Leenali no eres quien para decirle eso… si estuvieras en su lugar harías lo mismo… no vuelvas a hablar de Lavi como si hubiera muerto – la voz de Kanda se dejo escuchar.

- Kanda – iba alegar.

- Señorita Leenali yo pienso igual – Miranda.

- Moyashi – le llamó Kanda – será mejor que comas algo, si Lavi te ve así de flaco se va a enojar con todos por no cuidarte – sin decir más se fue. Incesantes lagrimas bajan por su rostro, Kanda también creía que Lavi regresaría, no era el único en no perder la fe.

- Allen-kun… Kanda-san tiene razón al joven Lavi no le gustara verlo así de delgado –

- Arigato Miranda – un nuevo beso fue depositado en la mano del pelirrojo – Lavi vamos, ven a regañarme – decía en un susurró.

- Allen, lo lamento – se disculpo la muchacha – Lavi regresa por favor – sin más la muchacha y las demás personas dejaron el lugar.

- Lavi regresa… -

_**Tanto que podemos escuchar nuestros latidos.**_

- Lavi… -

_**El mundo sigue dando vueltas para los dos.**_

Aquella misión a la cual no debió ir, una nueva inocencia había aparecido, solo era una trampa del conde para atrapar a uno de los generales, Lavi había protegido a la Generala de haber muerto, a pesar de ser ella muy fuerte, pelear contra tantos y proteger a todo un escuadrón era mucho incluso para ella.

Una llamada que les aviso de la trampa, no tardaron mucho en ir en su ayuda… sin embargo aun así había sido muy tarde… tres Akumas level tres habían atacado al tiempo a la ganerala al tiempo que tres mas atacaban a los buscadores, ella había logrado deshacerse de todos, de todos menos el que le iba a atacar por la espalda… Lavi lo vio, pero no tenía su inocencia, ¿pero en aquella guerra que era más importante? ¿Un general o alguien que había dejado de ser un exorcista?... la respuesta era obvia, no lo haría por la humanidad, aun pensaba que ellos eran unos idiotas, lo haría por sus amigos, por Allen… y sin dudarlo protegió a la generala del ataque con su cuerpo.

Fue en ese instante cuando los refuerzo llegaron, vieron como el pelirrojo se interponía, como era gravemente herido, como su cuerpo manchado de sangre caía al piso, como pequeñas estrellas de color negro comenzaban a aparecer, Krory fue el más rápido en reaccionar, saco al joven del lugar mientras la generala mataba a ese ser, el vampiro succiono el veneno de los Akumas a tiempo, pero el joven no daba a reaccionar.

Allen veía toda la escena estático, lo único que después se vio, fue la ira del Payaso Coronado atacar a todos los akumas del lugar…

De eso hace más de un mes… y Lavi aun no despertaba…

_**De manera que no nos separemos,**_

- Lavi… eres un idiota… ¿por qué no pensaste en ti? –

- no me dejes… no quiero estar en un mundo donde no estás… viví mucho tiempo solo y en la oscuridad de mi alma… con el Noe que había dentro de mí y que descubrí… y a pesar de todo aquello me amabas… no me hagas vivir en un mundo donde no estás… me enseñaste a depender de ti… Lavi – más lagrimas de dolor…

_**Te llamaré las veces que haga falta, tu nombre.**_

- Lavi… despierta –

- Conejo idiota no me dejes por favor –

- Lavi… te amo no me dejes… -

_**Así que despierta, por favor.**_

- Lavi… despierta… -

- tu nombre es hermoso Lavi, porque es con el que te conocí, no me dejes cuando por fin me di cuenta… todo lo que eres es hermoso… no me abandones –

Kanda, Leenali, Krory y Rio lo observaban triste desde la entrada de la habitación.

El viento entristecido por todo lo que veía azotó la ventana de aquella habitación haciendo que se abrieran, Allen cerró los ojos por la intensidad de este…

Pronto una mano cálida se posó en su mejilla…

Los de la entrada miraban todo impresionado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Allen miró el lugar donde descansaba el pelirrojo… ahí puedo ver como este le sonreía como antes, podía ver su ojo verde… y el amor por el reflejado en el…

- La…vi… - dijo en un susurró.

- All…en – una sonrisa más amplia aun.

- ¡LAVI! – sin más lo abraso al tiempo que incesantes lagrimas bajaban por su rostro – bienvenido –

- te amo… Allen –

- Yo también… no sabes cuánto –

_**Recién me di cuenta de cuán hermoso es tu nombre.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ojala y les haya gustado este pequeño songfic, esta es la pareja que mas me gusta... *O* amo a Lavi... ojala y yhaya sido de su agrado

Esta basado en un MAD de Hetalia que vi tenia esta misma cancion

Cancion: Utsukushii Namae

Artista: The Black Horn


End file.
